A dual clutch of this type is generally known (KMS catalog from the company Stromag AG). A dual clutch of this type has two positively acting clutch units in the form of multiple disk assemblies which are held on a common and single-piece inner body. A pressure disk is held on the inner body between the multiple disk assemblies. Each multiple disk assembly can be loaded on the side which lies opposite the pressure disk by a hydraulically actuated pressure piston which can be ventilated by compression springs. The compression springs are arranged in blind holes of the inner body, which blind holes are made in the inner body from opposite axial end sides.